


Thunder

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Future Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Not Canon Compliant, Stiles' Bat, Thunderstorms, family fic, mention of Hale Pack, mention of abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Stiles and Derek gets woken up someone pounding on their door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Children:
> 
> -Claudia Erica Stilinski-Hale
> 
> -Logan Johnathan Stilinski-Hale

The excessive banging on the bedroom door, arises Stiles from his peaceful sleep. The pounding continues, the thunder from the storm outside roars with it, causing him jump up, his eyes wild and alert as he looks around. He sees movement from the corner of his eyes as Derek bolts up too, his eyes glowing blue in their dark room.

"Papa! Daddy! Open up! Open up!"

At the sound of the small terrified voice, Stiles rushes out of bed, throwing the covers over Derek in the process as he runs to their bedroom door, wrenching it open in one swing. His heart jump to his throat at the sight of the tear stained face of his daughter.

Stiles kneels down in front of her, reaching up to cup her cheek with his one hand, bringing her closer to him with the other.

"Hey, baby. What's the matter?" He asks, running his eyes over Claudia, checking to see if there is any injury or bruise to indicate something has hurt her.

"The monster's making a noise."

Stiles freezes, staring at Claudia, looking into her wide blue eyes as tears running down her cheeks.

“Claudia, where is the monster?”

He hears footsteps and Derek rushes past him and out of their room.

Claudia shakes her head, continuing to cry as she stares at her father. Stiles cups his daughters flushed cheeks with both hands, looking into her blue eyes.

“Claudia, baby, where was the monster?” Stiles asks, his voice harder and shaky.

He can hear Derek moving around the house and bedroom door opening.

There is another clap and crack of thunder and Claudia screams once more, rushing to Stiles, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, her wet face pressing against his collar bone.

“Make them stop, Daddy. Make them stop.”

Stiles pauses, feeling his pounding, worried heart stop for a second as his daughters words register. He closes his eyes, wrapping around her and returns Claudia’s embrace, gently cupping the back of her head.

“Is it the thunder, Claud'?” He asks and all she does is nod rapidly into his collar bone, moving to press her face against his neck, burrowing deep onto the crook.

Stiles sighs, thanking whatever God there was out there as he tightens his hold on his daughter and stands up. Her legs wrap around his waist and she tightens her hold on him when another roll of thunder rumbles from outside. Stiles hushes her, moving towards the big King sized bed.

"Okay, honey." He hushes.

He sits down on his side, rocking back and forth, hushing into Claudia’s ear as her cries slowly lessens. He hears the bedroom door creak and looks over to see Derek walking into the room, holding onto their son the same way Stiles is holding onto their daughter.

Derek nods to him in the dark and Stiles lets out a small sigh of relief.

Though he knows L.J isn’t as scared as Claudia, his son still reacts badly when anyone in the pack is distressed.

Derek slides into bed, shifting so L.J is laying on the left side, in the middle of the bed. Stiles turns around, slowly bending down to lower Claudia next to her brother. His little girl clutches onto his neck and Stiles softly coaxes her to let him go with the knowledge that she will be right next to her brother and Papa. She hesitantly lets him go, and Stiles tugs her under the covers next L.J, sliding in right after, laying down on his side, not wanting to deprive his daughter from his touch any longer than she has to be.

He tugs the covers over them, looking over his son and daughter and lock eyes with his husband as he lays facing them too. Derek stretches out his one arm, laying it over L.J and Claudia and Stiles does the same, lacing his and Derek fingers together. Derek completes the small cocoon by stretching his other arm out, over their children’s head, his fingers gently stroking their daughter’s hair.

“The monsters aren’t stopping, Daddy.” Claudia whimpers, her voice slightly muffled by Stiles shirt where her face is pressed against.

L.J turns his head, burrowing it into Derek’s bare chest, his small hand pressed against his ear as he hears his sister’s distressed voice.

Both Derek and Stiles turn to their children, each muttering and whispers to the twins, speaking words of comfort as their children continues to jump and whimper as the storm rages on outside their home. They hold onto Claudia and L.J each, Derek whispering soothingly to L.J while gently running his fingers through Claudia’s hair and Stiles hushes to Claudia, using his other hand to gently hold onto L.J’s small hand.

“You know,” Derek’s deep voice breaks through the air, “That up, right now, in heaven the angels are playing.”

L.J and Claudia only sniffle, but Stiles can feel Claudia’s body relax slightly against his. He looks over to Derek but his husband’s eyes are turned down, looking solely at their children.

“And at this very moment, they’re playing outside, just like you do when it’s playtime with Uncle Scott and Auntie Lydia and Uncle Liam and everyone in the pack. Angels love playing bowling balls and right now they’re with Auntie Erica, Auntie Laura, Auntie Allison, Uncle Boyd, your Grandma’s and Grandad. And they are having so much fun, that they don’t even realize how much noise they are making down here.”

Claudia shuffles around and turns her head slightly to look at her Papa, keeping it against Stiles chest.

“Can’t they stop?” Claudia pleads, looking at her father with wide blue eyes.

Derek smiles at their daughter. “No, sweetheart, they can’t. You see, they don’t get to play outside much like you and L.J and now is the only time they will be able to play before they have to go back inside.”

“So the monsters aren’t making the noise?” L.J’s soft voice breaks out and Derek and Stiles look over to the small boy, Derek giving him a small gentle smile.

“No, buddy. You know why monsters aren’t here, right now?” He asks, looking from Claudia and L.J, making sure he has both their attention.

Stiles smiles at Derek.

“Why?” Claudia asks.

“Because they know that Papa is a superwolf.” Stiles answers, widening his eyes for emphasis when his son and daughter turn to look at him.

Derek looks over to him, pulling his brows together in a silent ‘what the hell are you doing?’

Stiles ignores him in favor of grinning down at his kids, watching as each other blue eyes widen with shock, their tiny head snapping over to look at Derek.

“Is that true, Papa?” Claudia asks. “Are you super?”

Derek opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out. Stiles knows Derek is still a little skeptical on the whole werewolf thing around his children. Though they are human, born from a bitten mother, they still feel the loss that came when their mother came to Scott, asking him to take her children.

Derek doesn’t wish to be a reminder of the mother that didn’t want them, so he tries to keep his werewolf side at bay even though Stiles has told him constantly the kids love that side of him.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles answers for him.

Claudia and L.J turns to look at him, eager to know more. Even with wide eyed stares, Stiles takes note of how their eyes slowly lower down as they blink, rising up even slower when they open them.

“Your Papa has these super special powers. He can turn into a real wolf! He growls and glares all the monsters away with the pack, making sure they stay as far away from you as possible.”

“Daddy helps too.” Derek speaks up, “He uses his special bat and even with no superpowers he still fights against all the monsters. You can even call him… _Bat_ man.”

Stiles gapes at Derek and the twins giggles softly between them. The smug look Derek gives him lets him now that if he is going to start singing praises, he might as well tell the whole truth.

“Go to sleep, okay,” Derek says to them as Claudia yawns slightly and L.J starts rubbing his eyes with his small clenched fist. “We’ll protect you.” He adds in a soft tone.

Both their head turns to lean against their fathers chests, their small hand falling over each other, a habit they had since Stiles and Derek met them. Their breathing takes a while to even out, coming out in small puffs with the help of Stiles and Derek’s gentle strokes on their hands and hair.

“Batman, really?” Stiles asks once he is sure the twins are asleep.

Derek smirks at him in reply.

Stiles narrows his eyes but breaks their staring contest to look down when Claudia turns and burrows into his chest. He smiles down at his daughter, little Claudia Erica Stilinski-Hale, as her soft pouty lips smacks together.

He feels something stroke his cheek and looks up once more to see Derek smiles at him, his hand having abandoned stroking Claudia’s hair.

Stiles and Derek have come a long way since his teenage years. He can still remember when they’re marriage took a strain when Claudia and L.J came to live with them. Neither of them knew much about raising children and it had been a stressful time when their nights were spend trying to calm two screaming newborns as they fussed and cried for the mother that left them.

It had been those times when Stiles had wanted to hit something and him and Derek spend the only free time they had screaming at each other, working on no sleep and stressing about how they were going to raise two children.

The pack had stepped in, took Claudia and L.J for a day or two while Derek and Stiles got their needed sleep and time together but it wouldn’t last long as the twins would be screaming once more, their irrational minds connecting the missing fathers to the mother they saw one day and then never again.

“Hey, you okay?”

Stiles pulls away from his thoughts and focus his attention on Derek, looking into his soft green eyes, taking in his static hair and barely-there stubble.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Get some sleep. I have tomorrow off, you still have work.” He whispers to him.

Derek sighs, shifting down slightly, not wanting to disturb and move L.J. He lays his head down, next to his son, looking up at Stile and giving him a loving, soft smile.

“Love you.” He mutters before closing his eyes, falling asleep within a second.

Stiles smiles at him and shakes his head. _His sleepy Sourwolf._

He looks down at his family, thinking of those that are there and those that will always be with them in spirit.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's explanation was inspired by Criminal Minds' J.J, when she was talking to a serial killer to bring a young girl he kidnapped back.


End file.
